


bump in the night

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boot Worship, Costumes, Danger, Dream Sex, In Public, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sneaking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: He falls in the black night until Arsene reappears like a red hot bolt, snatching him out of the air like a prize.





	bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober 2017: public.
> 
> akira kurusu is a freak in the streets and a freak in the sheets god bless.

Akira's jacket fans around him like wings, rustling loudly in his ears, coattails flapping wildly in the wind - a sea of bushes catch his body. Twigs snap under his heels when he kneels and breaks off into a sprint. Arsene's shadow covers him from above, a dark smoky cloud gliding along, but like a red bolt he disappears as soon as he's caught Akira's eye. Akira grins, twists and rolls behind a garden column when a guard walks by. It's lantern only aids in lighting up the path directly in front of it, a shame, Akira is nothing but a lick of shadow when he snatches the keys from its belt, rolls to his hands and knees behind a nearby hedge.

'Which one is it this time?'

In the dim night light he can't make out the shape well, relies on his sense of touch to feel the cuts and bow. When he's pocketed the correct one with a silent laugh, he slides the rest off the keyring, drops them haphazardly throughout the garden before taking off to scale the balcony, moonlight glinting invitingly off its glass doors.

He hefts himself up, catching his knees on the railing before folding himself up and over, all but skips over to the door with a grin on his face.

'What do you have for me today?'

The key fits, just like last time, but the room is different, not a parlor or bedroom, but a library instead. Small, for a child. A table sets off on a small circular rug in the corner, three equally small chairs. 

One of them is not empty.

Alice looks up from her plastic cup with a beatific smile.

"Hello, Joker."

Akira gives her a grand bow.

"Hello, my lady. May I join your tea party?"

"You may." Alice beams with approval, points at the chair across from her and it slides away from the table. Akira sits and makes a grab for the teapot. "More tea, my lady?"

"Yes, please."

Her cup is pushed forward, tiny fingers still curling around its handle. Akira tips the spout into the cup, watches the imaginary tea flow before carefully pulling back, goes to pour his own cup. Alice eyes him silently. A draft blows through the room and the candlesticks by the doors and windows are blown out. The only remaining light comes from the glow of the one lonesome candle on their table.

Deep shadows bleed above Alice's eyes when she leans forward, her smile a flickering shadow on her chin and cheeks.

"Riddle me this, Joker."

Akira takes a sip from his tiny teacup, eyes relaxed and never leaving Alice's face.

"Of course."

"When is a croquet mallet also a billy club?"

Akira's smile curls slow behind his cup. 

"How violent, what books have you been reading?" But before she can say a word, he answers. "Whenever you desire it to be."

Alice sinks back into her chair, put out, before reaching under the table and producing a toy mallet, smashing her plastic tea cup to bits with it.

"Go away!"

Akira promptly stands up and holds out his hand. Alice ignores him until he chides her. The key is slapped into his hand roughly, weighed down with dark energy. Akira frowns, "Is this cursed?"

"Why don't you go find out?" Alice titters, fading away with glee, leaving her smiling mouth floating in the air last. 

Akira shakes his head and unlocks the door in a crouch, notes the purple light threatening to spill through the keyhole and slight gape between the door and frame. He opens it slowly, hears a _click_ and slams the door shut, just in time to witness the barrage of daggers slamming into the door, sharpened points splitting through the wood, the door now a bizarre imitation of a pin cushion. 

It almost looks like a cat's smile.

"Cheeky."

Akira throws the door open then, rushes down the hallway, dodging spears and poison spitting portraits. There's a wire trap in the kitchen he diffuses, a Pyro Jack stuck in a fire place Akira nearly stabs with a fire poker ("HO, DON'T DO IT") before he gathers the keys to the upper floor. 

The atmosphere changes immediately, a swirl of demonic hostility and the shadow oozes from the ceiling, taking form. Moloch stands tall with a large sweep of its lower body.

" **BOY THIEF!** "

"I will break your guard, gatekeeper!"

His pistol is in his hands before Moloch can cast, Akira takes six shots to stun Moloch long enough to dash over to the wall, kicking off the shelves and baskets sitting on top, he takes a flying leap to the chandelier hanging over head. Moloch roars, tossing a chair at the chandelier but Akira swings it out of the way just in time. He plants his heels inside it's curved arches, fires another set of shots. Moloch stumbles back, recovers when he grabs onto a shelf of antiques, only to hurl it up in the air. It's too big to dodge, not without dislodging the chandelier and Akira jumps to escape, his leg caught when Moloch surges towards him, yanks and throws him to the floor.

Akira curses, shivers at the demon belly laughing over him. His hands find the handle of his knife tucked in his coat, well worn and familiar, just like the smoke blowing through the cracked window behind Moloch. 

A grin splits his face like a slash from a knife, wide and violent.

" **LAST WORDS, BOY?** "

"Time's up!"

A haze of grey and red floods the room, swallowing Akira and Moloch both. When it clears Akira is behind Moloch, outlined by great black wings. Arsene stands behind him, hand cradling Akira's own, pistol cocked, his voice reverberates through the room,

"Now, put an end to your foe!" 

With Arsene's great resolve flooding and heightening Akira's own, a bullet chilled like ice sails straight into Moloch's heart. The demon screams, weak, his body frosting over before crackling apart, fading into black wisps of smoke.

The floor is silent, its malevolent energy no more. 

Akira hears Arsene chuckle. 

"Well, well. Your prowess has certainly grown."

"Was my time acceptable?"

Akira grins up at the mask's burning expression. 

"Perhaps." But Arsene is taking both of his hands, lifting him to his chest. "Hold on, we're going to the roof." Akira's arms loop over his oddly figured shoulders, more like mannequin than man. They soar out the window through the night air. Akira enjoys the quiet, the stillness of the sky. Stars twinkle above the dark rooftop, impossibly bright when the only source of light is Arsene's wild cut out eyes and grin. They land.

A telescope is pressed into his hands. 

Akira blinks in surprise but all Arsene does is silently watch him. Expectant. Akira extends the old fashioned telescope, takes in the waves of stars and darkness in the sky. Beautiful and all consuming... He feels himself becoming lost in it, breaks off his view, and finds Arsene nowhere to be found.

"Arsene?"

"Jump." Arsene commands in his mind. His voice bounces in his head, a loud vibration down his cervical spine, traveling all the way down to his tailbone. It makes him squirm, blood easing its way to his cock, and he hears the command again, _jump akira_ and it's his name that makes him take off, another running jump off the edge of the roof - he spreads his arms and the air blows back his hair, steals air from his own lungs, doing nothing to ease his rapidly beating heart. He falls in the black night until Arsene reappears like a red hot bolt, snatching him out of the air like a prize. 

They tumble and roll back into the garden, Arsene pinning him hard in grass.

Akira groans.

Excited from the sneaking, fighting, falling, he nearly cries when Arsene stands over him.

"Halt."

The sharp tip of Arsene's heel rests on Akira's stomach. Akira doesn't dare move. His arms lay heavy by his sides. Approval reverberates down Akira's spine, makes him thicken, an obvious bulge between his legs. Arsene huffs, warmly, before the tip of his heel is dragged up Akira's body, cutting through his top, leaving a red scratch from his belly button to his sternum. The cold air stings his exposed flesh, cooling sweat trapped between shirt and skin. His nipples harden, sensitive peaks and Akira can't control his heaving chest, openly panting when that sharp heel hovers over his mouth.

Please, he begs, opening his mouth in earnest, tongue straining to lick the blade. I'll be good for you, so good. He forces the feelings as hard as he can and gets what he wants when Arsene steps on his chest. Akira cranes his neck, lips and tongue running over the heel, his whole boot, as much as he can reach. 

The scene shifts when Akira's hair is grabbed, forcing him on his knees, Arsene in a deep crouch when his tongue, a black inky tendril slithers out from his mask, into Akira's gasping mouth, stroking his tongue, his teeth, flicking the top of his mouth, his taste smokey and deep. He cranes Akira's head back, grip on his hair so tight and Akira doesn't fight, drowns in the tendril stroking his tongue before it thrusts thicker into his mouth, fucking itself against the inner softness of his cheek.

Akira moans, loud, and then he suddenly hears footsteps coming and going, a guard or an attendant to the house, it stirs him up inside. He steals the reins and screams what he wants deep in his bones. Arsene pulls back, a throaty laugh, tendril snapping in the air.

"If you wish me to play the role of a Stallion, by all means." He folds back, settles on the ground when he exposes himself, thick hard cock a deep red. Akira's pants are caught around his boots when he clambers onto him, clumsy and needy, he slides down onto Arsene with a loud cry, shivering and shaking around every inch that spreads him open. 

He rides him in earnest, cool dark hands holding his sides, cool slick cock sliding in and out of his hole, his inky tendril snaps back into the air and Akira chases it, sucks on it for all he's worth. When the foot steps come back, keys jangling together, he rolls his hips faster, desperate to finish, but it feels so sweet, that a light might flash on them, that Arsene could cast Eiha with Akira clenching around his dick. 

Akira comes when he slows down, rolls his hips slow and pulls his orgasm out of himself, sweaty and shuddering. Arsene groans in his mind, like the sound of thunder booming and Akira comes, hot, milking and squeezing Arsene 

and

when he wakes up his alarm is blaring in his ears and his legs are still cramped from seizing up, pajama bottoms soiled from his come. He feels the phantom scratch down his chest, even though his skin is unblemished when he looks.

He lies in bed and soaks up the last few bits of pleasure floating through his mind. 

"Teenagers..." Mona sighs when Akira finally gets out of bed and sees the state he is in. Akira waves him off, recalling his exploits with a tired smile and gets ready for the day proper.


End file.
